My Backstabing Dad
by 24unknown
Summary: The average girl would jump for her opportunity. She may have the chance to live in the white house with her dad as the president but she still says no. The press finally discovered her and she is forced to make the hardest decision in her life again...


My Backstabbing Dad

By: 24 unknown

It's cold. It feels like the cold is a threat. Not just a temperature that the air is. It's the kind of cold they have in movies and books the kid that happens just before your world turns upside down in the way you try to avoid. The thing that really confuses me is that my world is already like that. I just found out that my dad is running for president and I a feel like I am about to die. All other girls I know would love my opportunity to live in the white while their dad is the most powerful man in the country. The funny thing is I actually have that chance and I'm one of the few kids in the world that does not want that. Sure if I decide to leave my mother and go on complain with my dad, brother and step- mother. living as if I am delighted about the possibility of becoming the first daughter instead of standing out here in the cold shoveling out the drive way. But I enjoy this.

"Hello! What is your name? "

The man in front of me now was tall very business looking man. He would take your ball if it landed on his yard kind of man. He looked kind and greedy, but that was probably the main reason I decided not to like him. "Go away my mother told me not to talk to strangers" I tried to say that with a look that said back away but for some reason it came out like I was a spoiled little brat. I look around and gazed at my work saw that I was done and went back inside. Out the corner of my eye I could see the man turning to leave so I dropped my guard and when inside but then I heard flash. I did not think anything of it because my next-door neighbors were camera fanatics. They were probably taking pictures of their cat again. But who was I to care.

"Who was that man outside Alia?"My mom was using that panicky tone again she had used this tone whenever somebody talked to me. Whenever she talks like this it reminded me how we used to live before my dad ran for office (w_hich was_ _stupid because everybody knows that when you run for a public office that press finds out all your junk and my dad sure has a lot of it._). Still all I say is that it was nobody and then goes upstairs to play my trombone. I play all my favorite songs but the trombone is a lower brass instrument so I never get the melody.

The next morning at my bus stop everybody said hi to me. They did not ignore me. They even stared at me as if I was important. After awhile I just could not take the silence.

"Hey Meagan did you take any pictures yesterday?"

"NO" She replied.

Right about then I decided that something wasn't right. Who took that picture if it was not Meagan? As if on cue the bus pulled up. Ready to drive me away from all of my worries. Everybody knew that this was Dr. White's third marriage. That he had no kids with his first wife. That 6 year old Miguel was from his third wife. That it was Miguel and his mother was the ones on the campaign trail with my dad. But for some reason the one person everyone wanted to know about was the 12 year old girl from his second wife. The one that refused to go on the campaign trail. The only name the press didn't know. The name that happened to be mine. I know that there was no way the press could find me but for some reason I kept one worrying.

My best friend stormed onto the bus and sat next to me. She eyed me as if I were a demon. "Ira what is wrong? You are acting like…like an angry something "I asked. I playfully nudged her in the arm like we always did. Since we were in preschool.

"You should know Alia. I am not the one keeping all the secrets." Ira said. Her voice sounded as if somebody had just done the meanest, cruelest act somebody could commit.

When I got to school everybody act they same way they did at the bus stop even the teachers acted a little bizarre. Nobody confronted me a few people pointed and whispered. The only person not affected by this was my friend Nina.

"So Nina has everybody been acting weird today or was it just me?"I asked Nina desperate for an answer.

"It is just you" Replied Nina I watched her stack the cups. Going in perfect unison. She was still kind of slow with the cup stacking but she was still better than me.

"If you could have any name in the world what would it be?

"For me it would be Eloodi it sounds cool"

"For me it would be Inez"

"How come?"

"It sounds cool too"

"Hey Alia please smile for the camera." Said a camera jerk. Out of nowhere news reporter's camera man and journalist came into the art room the place they were hosting the board games for indoor recess. My worst fears were coming to life. Nobody knew who my father was. My friend Nina and I tried to run out the room but there were too many of them blocking the exit. The room instantly became brighter than the sun as flash after flash came on and off. With each flash there was a picture of me. I could see the recess aids trying to get all the students out the room. The school police officers tried to get them to leave but there were just too many. Then the D.A.R.E. officer which worked for the police pointed his gun towards the sky and fired a blank. Everybody dropped to the ground and covered their head. Then the D.A.R.E. officer escorted all the students to the principal's office. It was 11:25. Our 40 minute lunch and recess was coming to a close. I was supposed to be going back to my class and be forced to learn math but today I was walking towards the office troubled kids go when they do the wrong thing. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I don't even know if I will make it out of this office alive, if my mom was going to lock me in the house closing all the blinds or force me to get in a big bus and campaign with my dad.

"I'm telling you that is the same girl on the news. She is Dr. White's oldest daughter. The same girl reporters would spend forever talking about how much power her dad has and how they could never find her. I bet she probably won't even come to school tomorrow." Whispered a peppy cheerleading looking girl to her friend. This girl reminded you of the evil backstabbing girl. If she was in Mean Girls she would mirror Regina Gorge. "If I was her I would do whatever I could to make sure my dad would when the election." When she said that she said it too loud. Like she was aiming towards me not her little snobby friend standing right next to her.

Once we got to the principal's office I could feel relief rushing back through me.

"Do you have any clue to what is going on?" Asked Nina, I could hear fear in her voice, the uncertainty.

"I'll explain it all later only if you promise not to tell anybody" I hated not telling her the truth. She was one of the few friends I had. She was also my spelling tutor. I knew that if she hated my for this then I would no longer have a b in spelling. I would start getting Fs and then I would never I'll the light aging.

"Will somebody please get those reporters away from the school there are kids here trying to learn… I don't care what you do …. Yes call the cops just get them to leave… You could put them in jail if you want to just get them away…. I got to go the kids are here one of them ought to know what is really going on… Yeah bye." Principle Sears sounded mad he wore a cat in the hat tie and a simple blue shirt. His pants were black and had dark blue micro stripes.

As we walked in and sat down the principle opened a window and closed the blinds. He began pasting around the room starring at the 12 sixth graders, one recess aid, and three police men. I looked around the room and thought there was no way he could find out the truth. Only I was the only one that new the real truth and was too scared and suborned to tell him anything. 2 kids in the room would have the courage to make the reporters tell them the truth but 1 had down- syndrome and the other did not speak a lick of English. All Nina wanted to do was finish her test so she would not be behind and the other kids were to stuck up in their own world. The three police officers all wanted to just go ahead and arrest the reporters and the recess aid was wondering if she would get a raise for all the drama. Examining everybody in the room almost gave me the reinsurances that nobody would find out. Almost. Just then he slammed a newspaper on the desk. Usually I would ignore the picture but the problem was that it had my picture on the front page. When I was going into the house yesterday after shoveling the snow right when I heard the flash. The headline of the paper stated that we found her. I knew that _her_ was me but I had no idea who was _we _was. If I could only redo that moment I would beat up that stranger and call the cops.

Principle Sears looked down at me like I done something totally horrible. "High Mr. Sears….. l..like your tie" he looked at me and told everybody they could go. I dashed to the door as quick as I could.

"Not you Miss. White. I need to talk to you."

Just then my mother and father came storming into the room. I knew my mom would come but I never expected my dad to. He said that he was complaining close but I never knew he was this close. I was relieved to see my little brother Miguel but when it came to my step- mother Esperanza I was a little nervous. Along with all those people there was one that I did not recognize. I'll just ask somebody. Later several secret service men had come into the room. I knew they were on full alert because the democratic nomination was in three days and none of them wanted to be responsible for the absence of the nominee.

"Hello my name is Murphy Burgan and I will be taking over for the private security of Alia White" Said the dude that I did not recognize. He talked like we all was in danger but at the thought of having the secret service around me was enough to make me hit him on the head with a chair. The funny thing is that I would have done it but the problem was that he had a gun and I didn't want to take any chances."From now on there will be an agent to look watch her all day and be on her side there will be an upgrade of cameras in the school and we will discontinue the plastic knifes in the cafeteria"

That person was an idiot for several reasons 1. what will plastic knifes do to hurt a person. I would have a better chance of being sucked into a black whole next to charily the Unicorn than cutting myself with a plastic knife. 2. Why did they have to do all this in the first place?

"Excuse me but why does my daughter need all of this Mr. Burgan?" asked my mom. She looked pale which is really hard for her to do considering the fact that her skin was darker than the darkest caramel.

"Well this yesterday we started to receive several threats against Alia and we thought this would be the safest way." Said Mr. Burgan. He sounded like he was scared to say anything that I wanted to know like somebody else was in the room. But after that he said that he left but I could tell he was still outside the door.

"So Alia would you like to appear for the first time as my daughter at the nomination in 2 days?" asked my dad I knew he knew what I was going to say but he asked anyway.

"NO! I don't want to go with you I would rather end up on the cover on a magazine" I said. I saw how my mom flinched when I said that. She knows that I would rather die than be on a magazine.

"If you don't go with him you will be on every magazine in the country and I will personally make sure of it!" said Principle Sears. His voice sounded mean and coarse. I got the feeling that he did not want me at the school. Even worse I had the feeling that he hated me with all of his gut, but for some reason I didn't care.

"Maybe I will go but first Mr. Sears you have to promise me one thing" I tried to make my voice sound demanding and I think I did a good job.

"I will do anything you want just leave so I can protect my normal students" He sounded even meaner than me.

"While I'm gone all my work will be automatic 100s and if it is not I will make sure every reporter in the world comes here and plus I should not have to make it up."

"Deal. Now get back to class."

I hugged my mom, brother step-mother, dad, and then my mom again. I was so about making that less work deal until I got out the door and that Burgan dude started to follow me.

"Will you go away you, your such an irk!" I stomped his foot then walked away listening to him giggle. And now he is on a thin line between alive and dead. Once I got back to class I was glad that I was already done with my math test because when I got back we were already switching class.


End file.
